Choice
by dain16
Summary: Kaname and Yuuki are a couple. Everything was supposed to be perfect. But what happens when Yuuki has someone else in mind? ZeroxYuuki
1. Broken with Two

~Chapter 1~

"Kaname-niisama."

Kaname squeezed Yuuki's hand as they walked around the Night Class dormitory.

Yuuki smiled at her brother.

"Yuuki, what do you want to do today?" Kaname asked so gently.

"I would like to visit the Day Class dormitory, I want to see my friend." she replied, though there was something else she wanted to do.

"Okay, come back soon." Kaname smiled.

She broke free from his grasp and ran towards the other building her long hair following behind her.

Finally, she could see Zero again.

She opened the door, and Chairman Cross came first to greet her.

"Why, hello, Yuuki-chan. What brings you here?" he cheerfully smiled.

Yuuki smiled as well, "I came here to see how you have been doing. Just got out for air." She hated being kept in the dormitory.

"Well, we're fine." the Chairman replied. "Not everyone is." He was talking about Zero.

Yes, Zero. Yuuki was here for Zero. She wanted to see him so badly.

"Where's...Zero?" she hesitantly asked.

"Oh, he's in his room."

Yuuki ran towards Zero's room.

She stopped and knocked.

She waited for a minute and it was opened. By Zero.

"Ah, Yuuki." he casually said. "What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be with...Kuran?" he carefully emphasized the words.

Yuuki just stared. Zero knew what this means. He let her inside.

Yuuki sat on his bed. "How's your prefect duties?"

"The usual. While you were slacking off in Kuran's arms, I'm here watching the school for the night." Somehow, there's thick jealousy in his voice.

"I'm sorry." Yuuki looked down. "...A-Actually, I missed patrolling with you, that's why I came."

"No." Zero pushed Yuuki down gently. "I know why you're here."

Yuuki eyed him hesitantly. He knew. He always did.

Yuuki would visit the dormitory once in a while to feed Zero with her blood. Even though she's a vampire herself, she would let Zero drink blood from her to prevent him from going mad.

This was their routine once in a while, without Kaname's knowledge about it.

But Yuuki didn't care. She didn't care even if Kaname found out. She just want to save Zero. He's important to her too. She'd like to keep him alive as she wanted Kaname.

Yuuki unbuttoned her shirt.

She looked up at Zero. She nodded.

Zero lowered his head and bent it towards Yuuki's neck.

Yuuki waited.

Zero licked her neck, and bit her.

Yuuki shut her eyes and felt the piercing pain. She put her arms around Zero and pulled him closer to her.

"How is it?" she whispered. Zero just kept on drinking. Yuuki gave a little smile.

* * *

As they were finished, Yuuki sat on the bed once more.

Zero broke the ice. "So, aren't you going back yet?"

"Not yet. I have to let this heal, you know." she replied.

"Oh."

She waited for a few minutes. And they started talking. They talked about some changes, and stuff.

Then after a while, the punctures were healed, so Yuuki stood up.

"Well, time to get going." she walked towards the door. She held the knob. She was about to turn it until arms started circling her.

Zero gave her an embrace.

"Thank you." he whispered.

They stood like that for a little while. Yuuki felt his warmness a little more.

"Good bye." she whispered, then they broke free. "See you again." she said behind her back.

Zero just stood, gazing at her.

She went outside and started going home.

"Kaname will find me." she thought. But somehow, she wants to go back and spend time with Zero a little more.

She looked back, her last gaze for the day, and went to the night dormitory.

* * *

"Yuuki." Kaname opened the door. "I missed you."

Yuuki smiled. She thought she made it look sincere. But inside, there was something not right.

"How was the visit?" he asked, casually. "It was fine. They were doing well." she smiled.

"Come, to my room." he motioned. She walked towards him while the others were staring.

And there, lying on Kaname's bed, they intertwined each other's hands and talked about random things.

But at the back of Yuuki's mind, she can't stop thinking of Zero. This went on until they fell asleep.

She had to make a choice.

* * *

Chapter 1's done. :D Teehee. Well, any reviews? *getting nervous*


	2. A Shameful Act

"Hmmm."

Yuuki fluttered her eyes open, and viewed the room she was in.

_Ah... I'm in... Niisama's room. _

She sat up. Everything in that room was white. The bed was velvety white. She likes it, but sometimes, being alone in that room feels creepy.

'What...happened last night?"

She was supposed to think that she was with Kaname, but the scene when she was with Zero replayed in her mind.

"Zero..." she moaned. She held her blankets tighter.

"Yuuki? Are you awake?" Kaname opened the door. "Breakfast is ready. I came to pick you up."

"Ah, ofcourse, niisama," she happily stood up.

They went downstairs, and to the dining room.

As they ate, Kaname noticed the unfocusness on Yuuki's eyes.

"Yuuki, are you..okay? Is the food not agreeing with you?"

Yuuki jolted. "Oh! No! It is. It's really delicious."

"Oh Yuuki."

Kaname went over to Yuuki and gave her a kiss.

Yuuki wanted to give in, but something didn't made her.

Zero.

* * *

Yuuki walked over to the garden of the night class dormitory.

She wanted to take a morning look at the garden.

She stopped at a bush full of flowers.

"These are beautiful," she caressed a petal.

"Yo, Yuuki-chan," Yuuki looked. It was Aido.

"I can see your taking your morning walk, huh."

Yuuki smiled, "Well, yes. I wanted to see the garden more. It relaxes me,"

"Well, you should thank Kaname. He helps in the garden so these are more beautiful each day,"

"Really..." she eyed at the flower. So delicate and fragile.

Like when she was still a human.

_I... If I was not a vampire, how would things be back then?  
_

She would always question herself. Not that she didn't like Kaname, but somehow, she needs someone else.

_Zero..._

"Yuuki." Kaname went over.

"Niisama." She greeted. "These flowers are lovely."

Kaname chuckled. He touched the flowers. Suddenly, they withered.

"Yes, they _were_." he smiled. Yuuki just stared at the flower.

_Being a vampire isn't supposed to be like this._

* * *

That night, Yuuki planned to sneak out. She didn't want to tell anything to Kaname and she certainly wouldn't want to tell him that she's going over to the other dormitory.

She just can contain herself. She wanted to drink blood. Not Kaname's, but someone else's. Not a human's blood, ofcourse.

She sneaked out quietly in her nightgown and ran over to the other building.

She knocked at the door. The chairman greeted her.

"Why, hello, Yuuki. What are you doing at this time of night?"

Yuuki ignored the question, "Please let me in. I need to see Zero."

The chairman let her in.

She ran as fast as she could to Zero's bedroom. She found it, and knocked frantically.

Zero opened. "Yuuki."

"Zero." she couldn't contain herself. Her eyes flashed crimson and embraced Zero.

"I...I c-can't take it anymore," Yuuki said. "Please,"

Zero looked at her and nodded. They sat on the bed.

Zero undressed and pulled closer to Yuuki.

Yuuki held him tighter and began licking his neck. She couldn't contain her thirst much longer.

She bit him.

"Ah." Zero scrunched his eyes and felt Yuuki's fangs press toward his pale skin.

He embraced Yuuki like what she did last week's feed.

But he can't understand why Yuuki would want his blood. His blood full of hate.

As Yuuki finished, she licked Zero's neck clean and cleaned her mouth.

She then realized that she drank Zero's blood.

"Z-Zero... I... I'm so sorry!" She bowed almost endlessly.

"Yuuki," he held her. "As you feed me with your blood, please, let _me_ feed you with mine."

"I'm so sorry. I'll be going now,"

Yuuki quickly stood up but Zero held her hand.

She stared at him, stayed a little longer, and continued to run to the other building.

* * *

Yuuki stayed at the garden; to get rid of Zero's scent.

_I'm so... shameful. I did something...so unforgivable. Instead of drinking my brother's blood, I hunted down for Zero's._

She held her mouth.

_I'm so shameful._

She finally went inside to Kaname's room.

"Yuuki. Where have you been?"

Yuuki jolted. "At the garden, niisama. I can't sleep."

"Are you thirsty?" he asked. "No."

"Well, I am." he shoved over, and held Yuuki's hand.

He bit it and started drinking.

Yuuki was feeling weak and fell asleep.

_I am so shameful._

* * *

Chapter 2~ is dooone! :D


	3. Confession of the other one

"Yuuki."

Kaname gently woke Yuuki by playing with her hair.

Yuuki opened her eyes and smiled.

"Good morning, niisama." she greeted.

"Good morning," Kaname kissed her forehead.

She quickly finished her breakfast, and went to the garden, like she always did.

She was thinking about last night's incident.

_I... I drank Zero's blood last night... I..._

She looked at the same flower she looked at the day before.

_A human is supposed to be delicate. Like this flower here. A vampire is strong, but shameful._

She sighed. _Maybe I'm just not used to this kind of thing. _

* * *

Yuuki thought of going to the other dormitory, just for a quick walk around. She wanted to visit Yori, anyway.

"A..Aido-sempai," she poked Aido. "Hm?"

"Please tell Kaname-niisama that I'll be going to the other dormitory for a while. I want to see Yori-chan," she pleaded.

She got an okay from Aido, so she ran off, in her summer clothes.

She went inside the gate, and sat on a chair at the garden.

_Oh how I miss this place! It's been a while. _

"Yuuki-chan!" Yori came to greet her. "Yori-chan!"

The girls hugged.

"It's been a while! How's life at the other dormitory?" her best friend asked.

"It's fine. Just boring. I wanted to go out for a while." she replied.

"Oh, I miss you!" she hugged Yuuki again. "Are you really a...vampire now?"

Yuuki smiled shyly at her. "You can say that."

Yuuki saw Zero walking down the hall.

"Ah! Zero-kun! Yuuki-chan is here!" Yori called for Zero.

Zero saw Yuuki, but when on to the path he was going.

"Ugh, what a cold-hearted guy!" Yuuki laughed.

They talked and talked about things they missed, and Yuuki told her the things she had learn from being a vampire.

But beneath it all, she just can't seem to forget the night before.

* * *

After the long talk with Yori, Yuuki went over to the garden.

She walked around and sat. She thought things over.

_Maybe... Maybe... I... I just..._

"Yuuki." It was Zero.

"Oh, hi, Zero." she somehow feels dazed.

"I wanted to apologize again for last night." she smiled.

Zero took her hand and walked to a place they can't be spotted.

"Zero? What's wrong?"

Zero stared. He pushed Yuuki gently on a tree.

"Yuuki..." He whispered, as he neared his face to her. "I know it's been a while, and I know you can't reciprocate what I feel, but..."

"I love you."

Yuuki was speechless. She didn't know what to say.

"Zero..."

_What's this? What is happening?_

"I'm sorry, I...I have to go back now." she turned around and walked out.

Zero just stared after her.

* * *

Chapter 3 is donnne. :D


	4. The Dream

_"Yuuki..." Zero whispered, as he neared his face to her. "I know it's been a while, and I know you can't reciprocate what I feel, but..."_

_"I love you."_

Yuuki shoved. She replayed that scene all over again.

_"I love you." _

She scrunched her eyes. "No!"

"I...I love Kaname-niisama, it's him, whom I love!"

Kaname suddenly opened the door.

"What's wrong, Yuuki? I suddenly heard my name," he caressed her hair.

"Oh, it's nothing, Kaname-niisama," Yuuki answered, unsure.

"I...just l-love you so much."

Kaname smiled. He bent down and gave her a kiss.

Though deep inside of herself, she didn't actually mean it.

* * *

Walking through the garden, she was deep in thought again.

_Should I...go to Zero? _

She shook her head. But her body didn't obliged to what she was thinking.

She was walking towards the gate.

_N-no! I should be going back to niisama!_

But she kept on walking. Honestly, she wanted to see Zero; she wanted to tell him how she feels.

_I...! I love Niisama!_

Too late. She was running towards the other building, her heart pounding.

She stood infront of the gate in front of her.

_I should be back. I..._

She opened it quickly and went inside.

She ran in the building and found a certain room.

She knocked.

Zero opened.

Yuuki looked at him with big eyes, much to her surprise.

"Yuuki? What are you doing here?" Zero asked.

_I...Love Niisama._

Yuuki jumped on Zero and hugged him.

_But... I..._

"Y-Yuuki...?"

Yuuki scrunched her eyes tight. And held on to Zero's shirt tighter.

She opened them and found Zero's eyes.

She gasped and quickly stood up.

"I...! I'm so sorry!" She bowed and ran outside.

_Why...I am so shameful._

* * *

Yuuki was on her bead at the Night Dormitory.

After that ordeal on the other building, she wanted to get some sleep.

And she did.

_"It's dark...I-I can't see anything," Yuuki said as she found herself in a place that's all darkness. _

_A flash of brown locks came to view._

_"Niisama?" She searched for the brown hair. _

_Suddenly, Kaname encircled his arms around her._

_"Yuuki..." he cooed. "Do you love me?" _

_"Ofcourse! With all my heart!" she said and kissed him._

_As she parted, Kaname's image began to blurr. _

_"Niisama!" _

_Then came Zero infront of her, holding her hands._

_"Yuuki..." he said, "I love you." _

_Yuuki froze. She looked into Zero's eyes..._

_'I love Niisama.' she thought. 'But I...love Zero more!'_

_And with that, she grabbed Zero's face and kissed it._

_She kissed it with passion and longing. _

_As they parted, she unbuttoned Zero's shirt, licked his neck and bit him. _

_She closed her eyes. Zero did so as well. _

_Until she saw a light._

"Ah" She was awake.

She sat up.

_Wh...What kind of dream...?_

Kaname went inside the room.

"Oh, you're awake. Did you have sweet dreams?"

Yuuki stared. She thought she was going crazy.

She was.


	5. The Outbreak

The next morning, Yuuki wasn't sure on what to do. She was playing with her food and had her mind fixed on her dream last night.

"Yuuki." Kaname touched her hand.

She jolted. "Ah, Niisama! This food tastes delicious."

Kaname frowned. "Yuuki, you haven't even touched your food. What's wrong with you nowadays? You seem so unfocused. That didn't happen before."

She put her head down. "I...I'm not sure anymore." she whispered to herself.

"Not sure? Of What?" she tensed up. He heard her.

"Oh nothing, nothing at all!" She gave him a fake smile. "I'll be taking a shower now!"

She ran upstairs. Kaname stared after her.

* * *

"Zero..."

Underneath the shower, she was still thinking about the dream. She can't seem to forget about it.

She shook her head. _I don't know what to think anymore. _

She looked up.

_Kaname or Zero? Please, I need an answer now._

Going out of the shower, Kaname was waiting for her.

"Niisama..."

Kaname pulled Yuuki to him and kised her forehead.

"Yuuki..."

Yuuki looked at him. "Niisama, I need to put on some clothes, so would you--"

"That doesn't matter!" Yuuki stopped.

"Yuuki, I don't know what's happening to you anymore. You're always on the other building, and you're always unfocused on everything."

She looked at the floor.

"I feel so helpless seeing you, please, what seems to be the problem?"

Yuuki pulled away from Kaname's grasp.

"...Niisama, there's nothing wrong." She gave her fake smile again.

Kaname shook his head and pushed Yuuki on the bed.

"No, there's something wrong."

Yuuki froze.

"What are you thinking? What's the problem? Can't you see I'm always here for you?"

Yuuki closed her eyes.

"After the first week of our living together, you seem so distant. You seem searching for someone else."

"You can't even drink my blood. Though you tell me you love me, that's not enough."

Yuuki can't speak anymore. She remained silent through all his brother's talking.

"Though it hurts, just make your final choice." Kaname stood up.

He went outside.

_Niisama..._

* * *

Yuuki sat at the garden, her gaze on the flower Kaname once touched.

_Niisama is suffering. But what should I follow?_

She touched the flower.

_His feelings or mine?_

She sighed and stood up.

_I need some help._

* * *

Chapter 5 is donne. Kaname is kind of OOC here. XD


	6. Decision

Yuuki couldn't possibly go inside the dorm after Kaname's outbreak.

She was scared, so she concluded to stay at the garden.

_So Niisama notices. He noticed that I've been acting this way. _

It's true she quite visited the Day dormitory alot, and she can't deny that she's been very distant, but somehow, she can't fight the feeling that Kaname isn't the one.

_Maybe...Zero is the one._

Well, she can't go inside the dorm, so she decided to stay at the Day Dormitory for a while.

She stood up and ran towards the other building.

On the balcony, without her knowledge, Kaname was staring after her.

* * *

Yuuki knocked on the door.

As if on cue, Zero opened.

"Y-Yuuki... What are you doing here?"

Yuuki buried her head on Zero's chest.

"Please. Please, let me stay here for a while." She whispered.

Zero nodded, and let Yuuki inside.

Walking on the hall, the chairman saw them.

"Ah, Yuuki! What brings you here?"

Yuuki smiled. "I came to stay here for a while."

"Oh, you're going to sleep here? I might as well re-open your room."

"No, no. That's okay, I'll sleep in Zero's room." she giggled.

Kaien looked surprised. "W-Well, o-okay."

He went over to Zero and whispered. "Well, good luck with her."

Zero couldn't believe his ears too. "What the hell are you thinking?!"

Yuuki giggled. "Come on! I'll not sleep beside you, don't worry. Plus, I don't want to trouble chairman at this time." She winked.

Zero gulped. "O-Okay..."

They further walked until they reached their destination.

* * *

They stopped in Zero's room.

Zero opened the door and the light. Yuuki followed.

They sat on the floor.

"So, what brings you here? Did something happen over to the night dormitory?"

Yuuki gave her fake smile again. "No, nothing happened. I just want to take a little vacation here, that's all."

Zero didn't believe what she said, and sighed. He knows her too well.

"Something _did_ happen. What?"

Yuuki chuckled. "You know me too well."

She looked at the floor. "Well, I have to say, life there can be very...lonely. And--"

"Stop the small talk." Zero cut in.

"O-Okay." She breathed.

"It's just that, after the scene on the g-garden the other day, I'm not myself anymore. It's like I'm searching for something. So Niisama told me to make a choice and decide for myself even though it hurts."

Zero froze.

"...It's just, I feel that Niisama isn't the one."

Zero held her hand. "About the scene the other day, please forget about it. It's my fault, I said those words."

Yuuki held his hand tighter. "No, Zero, it's okay. And say what you want, I'm not going back there for a while."

Zero nodded. "Okay then, I'll just get the futons in Chairman's room. I'll be back."

"Okay." She smiled.

* * *

Alone with her thoughts, Yuuki thought the whole thing over.

_Make a decision. But decision on what? I still don't understand. _

_"Though it hurts, just make your final choice." _

She recalled Kaname's words.

_I love Kaname, but it seems I love Zero more._

She wasn't sure of this thought, but it made her happy.

_I...! I love Zero!_

* * *

Chapter 4 is donnnnne. Events ran too fast. 8O


	7. Intimacy

Yuuki held her chest.

_I guess, I made my decision._

Zero entered the room. Yuuki smiled.

"Wh-Why are you smiling like that?" Zero asked.

"Zero, what would you do if I tell you that I love you?" Yuuki held his hand.

Zero had his eyes open. He can't believe on what he's hearing.

"I'm sorry I asked that awkward question. I'm just...curious."

Flustered, Zero ignored the question. "Anyway, are you hungry? We can go to the cafeteria for food."

"Sorry, but I don't eat that stuff." Yuuki put up a finger.

"Oh, right. You're a vampire now." _That makes the two of us_.

Yuuki giggled. "How about a walk at the garden?"

Zero nodded and stood up.

* * *

At the garden, Zero and Yuuki were sitting on a bench.

"Wow! The garden changed since I was last in here." She remarked.

"Yeah...You could say that." Zero looked around.

"So...How's the life on the other dorm?" He asked.

"Quite alright, I guess. But it feels lonely and incomplete." Yuuki sighed.

"Oh..." Zero replied. "But you're a vampire now. How's it going to be lonely?"

"To put it simply, it's lonely because...I'm not with you anymore." Yuuki said.

"Huh?"

Yuuki grinned. "Oh well, never mind."

They had each other's company that time, and when they least expect it, someone was watching them behind the bushes.

* * *

Back at Zero's room, everything got serious.

"Yuuki, how is it like being in Kaname's hands?"

Yuuki looked at him. "That doesn't matter right now."

She shoved closer to him.

"You're...thirsty, aren't you?"

She began to unbutton her shirt.

Zero's eyes flashed crimson.

He bent down, and licked her neck.

"Ah." he bit her.

_It's been a week since I've fed you, huh._

She embraced him, pulled him closer as he drank the night away.

* * *

As the morning sun beamed, Yuuki opened her eyes.

She turned and saw Zero.

Zero was beside her, sleeping soundly with blood all over his mouth from last night's drink.

Yuuki moved closer and bent down.

She took out her finger and wiped the blood from his face gently then in turn, licked her finger.

_Zero..._

She caressed his forehead and looked at his sleeping face.

After a while, he woke up.

"Yuu...ki?" he blushed.

Yuuki realized what she was doing.

"Oh! I'm...so...sorry!" she pulled out her hand.

At that moment, the headmaster barged in to the room.

"Yuuki! Kaname-kun is looking for you downstairs."

After hearing that, she felt mixed emotions.

Scared, for facing her brother.

Determined, because she has something to say.

Sad, because she'll be locked away, and she wont' see Zero again so soon.

"Okay, I'll go." Yuuki stood up. She looked at Zero.

"I'm coming with you." Zero also stood up.

What's going to happen now?

* * *

It's doneeee!

Thanks for all the reviews you've given me, it gives me the determination to go on! But sadly, I'm going on hiatus for a while, because I'm short on ideas on how to continue, plus school's back, so things would start to get busy again.

But not to worry, as long as I've got time, I'll update and finish the story.

Thanks again for the reviews, the subscriptions and the favorites! I really am honored. :)


End file.
